


Unexpected Imports- Intro

by xFalkenx



Series: Unexpected Imports [1]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFalkenx/pseuds/xFalkenx
Summary: Catch up with Boost, the leader of the trouble making street crew known as The Delinquent Road Hazards as he tackles a unexpected event in his life after a short lived marriage. Finding himself raising twin girls as a single father, its a new type of trouble that he and his crew will be facing as they face on the many obstacles of parenthood.
Series: Unexpected Imports [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010229
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected Imports- Intro

_The night was a cold one due to the recent rainfall, leaving the oil slicked roads glistening in the streetlights. The moon light soon followed as the clouds finally parted revealing the rest of the night to be a clear one. A parking lot sat mostly empty near a large complex of warehouses, a prime spot for imports and car meets. But tonight, just one supposed import sat, a highly modified silvia/eclipse hybrid, his normal bright neon off leaving him as a silhouette against the buildings. His life had officially changed with no words spoken, just a basket handed over and nothing more.  
  
It had been five months since he last saw her, and the only thing she gave him was divorce papers. Maybe they had gone into the marriage to quick, maybe they didn’t match up as they thought. But he knew one thing was certain, she was showing no sign of a pregnancy the last time he saw her, and both family and a DNA test confirmed he was the father.  
  
He didn’t have time to be a father! He was the leader of a street crew and he had a warehouse and nitrous shop to run! But her actions spoke enough, she didn’t want the two bundles of joy that were curled up in blankets in the basket, nor did he feel it right to just abandon them. Guess it was fatherhood after all, whether he wanted it or not.  
  
With a heavy sigh, the import looked down at the blanket before moving it aside to reveal two little identical twin girls, both looking closer to a pure Silvia over his mixed genes. No thanks to their mother no doubt, seeing as she was a silvia herself. Looking back at the direction she left, he was dumbfounded on why she’d leave them with him. His thoughts were cut short though when a cold breeze picked up and had the twins stirring.  
  
Using the blanket to shelter them, the imported took the basket and headed home. His mind was driving a million miles an hour as he tried to think of what to do, what he’d need, how’d he’d even work around raising babies along with a full-time job, and time with his boys on the weekend. Speaking of boys, he didn’t even notice the trio come up behind him. A blue scion pulled up along side him and had to call to him four times before he realized he wasn’t alone as he looked to his right then his left.  
  
“Sorry, was lost in thought”, the import stated as he refocused on the road and the precious cargo he carried with him.  
  
“We already figured. We’ve been calling you to slow down so we can catch up since you pulled onto the highway. Though had to do a double take with your lack of neon on.” The blue scion stated.  
  
The four had been friends for years, causing trouble for years, going on random trips, racing, but given time, even they grew up a little. Now though, it seemed their own leader was the one who would have to grow up the most. Wingo, DJ and Snot Rod didn’t take long to figure out whatever had their friend and leader preoccupied wasn’t a small deal and once all 4 had arrived back to Boost’s house and were inside, they were all equally as dumb founded.  
  
Four highly modified, single males all looked down at this small basket that held two baby girls looking up at them. All six looking utterly confused at each other. None of them had any knowledge of raising a child. None of them had a clue what to do. Yet silence remained for what seemed like an hour before Boost finally broke the silence.  
  
“She called earlier today, requesting I see her tonight in the parking lot before I head home. She said nothing-absolutely nothing once I met her. Just handed me the basket with the girls and left. Only thing that explained everything was the damn letter that’s tucked in the side. Twin daughters, Bethany and Jordan, born two weeks ago. An she said nothing about being pregnant at the courts when the divorce was finalized”, Boost stated before he sat back on his rear tires.  
  
The purple import already looked tired from the days work, now, now he didn’t even know what to think or do. He didn’t have a room set up for them- his house wasn’t baby proof, had no formula for them to drink, no toys, nothing. If only this was a bad dream.  
  
“Well, could just cancel the weekend road trips. Could each take turns looking after them? Go baby shopping and figure this out together. Mean how hard could it be? We’ll buy parenting books, matching cots, toys, food for them.” Snot Rod piped up.  
  
The three looked at him like he’d grown random antennas, but it was an idea, an idea all three agreed with. An idea that left them being in way over their hoods and the start of an adventure neither of them could of ever planned on their own._

**Author's Note:**

> Boost/Snot Rod/DJ/Wingo owned by Disney  
> Bethany/ Jordan owned by me


End file.
